


The 'PERFECT' Boy

by KanoKitty



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst and Romance, Cute Kids, Drug Abuse, Drug Use, Drugs, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Explicit Language, F/M, Gay Sex, Homosexuality, M/M, Married Couple, Oral Sex, Teen Romance, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:27:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22826359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KanoKitty/pseuds/KanoKitty
Summary: Elijah grew up with a rebellious boy, named Axel. The two of them were like brothers when they were young. Axel was always getting into trouble by school, home, and sometimes even the police. While Elijah was the type of boy who stayed at home and did his homework. Didn’t play video games, and relaxed when he could.It wasn’t until half-way through middle school, the two best friends slowly started to grow distant. Axel was introduced to drugs. He slowly started to fall down a bad hole for his life. Once high school started, the two of them became close friends again. Axel stayed the same troublemaker he was. And Elijah stayed the same Perfect boy he was.But one day, Axel introduces him to a life of hardship and a long path of addiction.As time goes on, they change as people; and years later Axel finds Elijah once again. But as a different, better human being.
Relationships: Elijah Taylor/Axel Moore, Elijah Taylor/Chance Winchester, Nicole Taylor/Dean Hemsworth
Kudos: 1





	1. Another Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a work of my own, nothing fandom related. It's a work in progress, but I hope you will enjoy it. In the beginning chapter, you meet the two main characters.

We walked along the train tracks. Axel held a stick in his hand while he tried to balance on the rail. I kept my hands in my pockets, looking around the surroundings. I tried to get every piece of wood stepped on. I think I did a pretty good job.  
The sky was a bright blue, barely any clouds in the sky. The wind was a warm summer breeze even if the sun was beaming down on us.  
I could swear that Axel was getting sunburnt. His chocolate brown hair in a giant mess as he wore a white tank top with green cargo pants. It’s his usual outfit for summer time.  
All that was heard was the sound of squirrels and birds. The train tracks haven’t been used in years but Axel likes meeting up here. We aren’t allowed to stay out past 9, but Axel doesn’t listen to those rules.  
“Do you think we’ll be best friends forever?” he suddenly asked. I looked at him with curiosity.  
“Well… That depends on what we do with our lives… But I hope so.” I started to kick a rock with me as we walked.  
“Why do you always do that?” he stopped walking and hopped off the rail.  
“Do what…?”  
“You know… The ‘That depends’ dot dot dot thing…”  
“Does it bother you..?” I muttered.  
“What?? No! I’m just curious about why you say that so much.”  
I paused for a moment before shrugging my shoulders.  
“I guess it’s just something I say?” He nodded to my response before getting back onto the rail.  
Axel and I have been best friends ever since we were little. We started growing up together because our parents were close friends. I always believed Axel and I would grow up together and be an awesome pair throughout our lives.  
In my eyes, Axel was a really cool kid. He broke almost all rules, which made him kinda… like the toughest kid in our town. Of my grade, at least. It’s always peaked my interest, but I can’t risk something like that happening. I see what his parents go through when he gets in trouble and I can’t do that to my parents. It would be unfair.  
So I do what I do best. Go to school, and be a good kid for them!

By the time 6pm rolled around, Axel and I had walked back into town. The streets were almost completely empty, it was around dinner time. Axel turned to me with a wide smile.  
“Wanna come to my place for dinner??” He asked, throwing the stick to the side, hiding it from sight. I couldn’t help but smile with a nod.  
Axel led the way towards his home. It was a simple one floor house. All the bedrooms in the long hallway while the kitchen, dining room and living room were all attached.  
We walked into the house which smelled of Shepherd's Pie. The best type of food. His parents greeted me as they usually would before we went into his room.  
It was small, and a bit of a mess but it was homey enough for me to get used to. I sat down on one of the chairs in his room, as he sat down on his bed.  
“So! It's gross how grade 7 starts soon…” I couldn’t help but smile.  
“Says you. I’m ready for grade 7.”  
“Smart ass.”  
“Hey!” Axel couldn’t help but laugh, laying back on his bed.  
“I wish life could stay like this… I don’t wanna grow up and be an adult like my parents… Life seems boring and tiring. I wish,” He shot up. “We could just stay kids forever and never have to grow up and do those adult things!”  
I understand where Axel is coming from.  
“I know… I wanna stay a kid too, high school starts in two years… It’s kinda scary…”  
“Ditto.” He muttered.  
I looked at him before looking around his room. It was literally a mess. Clothes and blankets were all over the place. Toys and game consoles as well.  
I was just about to say something when his mom yelled over me.  
“Boys! Dinner’s ready!!” Axel jumped off his bed and headed towards the kitchen. I followed behind him like I always do. The table was set, the food already on the table.  
My stomach growled which made me a tad bit embarrassed but I sat down beside Axel. His father sat at the end of the table. He wore a light blue button up with a black tie. From what I remember, Axel’s dad is a lawyer, while his mother is a housewife.  
She wore a light pink button up shirt with high waist blue jeans. Her hair was up in a bun as she served all of us before sitting down.  
“So, Elijah, how are you?” I smiled at her.  
“I’m doing good. How are you Mrs. Moore?”  
“I’m doing really well, thank you for asking.” She stated before starting to eat.  
“How are your parents?” His dad added. I glanced over to Axel who had already started eating and had his mouth full.  
“They’re doing well.” I looked back to his dad and smiled at him before starting to eat.  
He gave a quick simple nod before he started to eat as well. Weirdly we all sat in silence as we ate. Axel is an only child, while I have an older annoying sister.  
We ate together, before Axel and I had to help his mom do the dishes. I honestly don’t mind doing them, but Axel has always hated doing chores.  
Before we knew it, it was too late and I had to return home. I said my goodbyes to the family and Axel before I started my walk back home. The sun was setting; the sky a vibrant orange and pink. I kept my hands in my pockets as I walked, keeping to myself as much as I could.  
I walked into the house and took my shoes off.  
“Nicole???” My mother shouted from the kitchen.  
“Wrong, Elijah..” I walked into the kitchen. My mother looked at me and gave a gentle smile.  
“Well I'm glad you're back home on time. How was the day with Axel?” She questioned. I smiled and sat down at the small island we have in the kitchen.  
“It was fun. We went for a walk, talked about grade 7, and life before we ate dinner.” Nodding, she sat down across from me with a cup of tea in her hands. My mother loves to drink tea.  
“I’m glad you had a good day then.” I couldn’t help but give her a happy smile.  
“Um, are you angry with Nicole again?” She looked towards the front door before back to me.  
“It’s…. A difficult process with that girl. She’s always wanting to defy me.” She muttered as she sipped her tea. I frowned before looking towards the door.  
“What was it about this time?”  
“Oh, just the usual… Nothing for you to worry about.” Mom gave me a soft smile.  
“Your dad should be home soon.” I nodded slightly, before standing up.  
“Do you mind if I go to my room?” She shook her head.  
“Go ahead.” I went around the island and gave her a quick hug before I headed upstairs to my room.  
My room was much neater than Axel’s room. I had a desk in the corner of the room with pencils and notebooks. Books stacked on the sides of it. Then I had my bed, which was always made. It was pushed up against the wall next to the window. My closet was close to my bedroom door; it obviously held my clothes and just a few other things that I didn’t want laying around.  
Usually it was kids’ mothers always cleaning the room, but I make sure to always keep my room clean so then I don’t have to bother mom with cleaning it.  
My bedroom walls had barely anything on them. Mainly just things I’ve won or did good on in school. I had a nightstand beside the bed, which had a lamp on it, along with a rubix cube. I’ve fiddled with it for hours but I still haven’t figured it out. One day I will.  
I grabbed one of the books from my desk and sat down on my bed, turned on the lamp and started to read.  
It wasn’t until about half an hour later when the front door opened. I figured that it was dad, so I just decided to keep reading.  
My dad has a pretty busy life, so I try not to bother him more than I need to. About another hour later, the front door opened again. This time it was Nicole.  
Personally I look up to Nicole, but that’s only rarely since my parents think she’s a bad influence on me. Even though she can be annoying with her music, with her friends; she is kinda cool.  
I heard her make her way upstairs before closing her bedroom door. I figured I should let her be for now, since she doesn’t like it when people talk to her when she’s gone to her room.  
Around 10 I decided to go downstairs. I looked around the kitchen, with no one around. I checked in the living room and saw my parents watching a movie. I smiled and decided to let them do their thing before going back upstairs and knocked on Nicole’s door.  
There was some rustling inside before the door opened. She wore white and red striped pants and a neon pink button up. She has long brown hair and dark brown eyes but they’re soft.  
I smiled slightly at her.  
“How are you..?” She hummed and leaned in the doorway of her room.  
“I’m actually okay… How are you?”  
“I’m good. I spent the day with Axel.” I said happily. She smiled and nudged me.  
“So you had a fun day, not just a good day?” I nodded to her words.  
“Yes Ma’am!”  
“Okay, don’t call me ma’am…” She stated. I paused but nodded.  
“Sorry… What did you do today?” I questioned.  
She ran a hand through her hair and shrugged slightly.  
“Just hang out with a few friends down at the park. Hey, kiddo?” I looked to her.  
“Yes?”  
“Don’t do something stupid with your life okay? You’re young, and I don’t want bad things to happen to you.” She said, messing up my hair.  
“Okay, okay!!” I pushed her hand out of my hair. “Why do you say that?”  
“Just some kids do stupid things when life starts getting hard. Don’t let anyone sell you into something you don’t want to do, okay?” I nodded slowly, before putting my hands in my pockets.  
“Do you mean… The THING..?” She rolled her eyes.  
“Just stay safe, I’m gonna watch a movie… Wanna join me?” She asked.  
She is the coolest sister…  
I smiled and nodded. Nicole stepped aside and let me into her room. Even though her closet may look like a girl spit up all of the girly colours in it, her room didn’t match her outfits. It matched her personality more.  
Her bed was pushed against the wall with a Michael Jackson Poster hanging above it. To the side was her dresser, which held her large TV on it. Her nightstand had a little lamp on it with a picture of the family. I sat on her grey blanketed bed and looked around more.  
Nicole was huge into Queen, Michael Jackson, and Prince. Although she did have some Whitney Houston albums on her book shelves.  
I watched her look through her movies before she pulled out Saturday Night Fever. I got comfortable in her bed and watched it with her, but… I may or may not have fallen asleep during the movie. It wasn’t until about midnight when she finally woke me up. I didn’t wanna get up, but I had to go to my own room to sleep in.


	2. New Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Elijah learns something about Axel. The reason why he was behaving weirdly since school started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Chapter 2 : New Years

It was the new year. Axel and I started grade 7 together, but now it was time for life to carry on. Life was gonna change somehow. I know it was. The clocks are gonna clock out or something.  
Well, that’s what I thought would happen. When the ball dropped in New York, the numbers changed to 2000. We were officially in the 21st Century. Craziest moments of my life, have to include this as one of them.  
Even during the winter break through to New Years Axel and I were close. We would still go out for walks, but just shorter ones since it got dark faster, and it was cold. But Axel always came over. He’d stay for dinner, sometimes even spend the night. We would make a fort in the basement and stay in there telling stories or just chatting with each other.  
Nicole was home more, spending time with all of us while she could. She’s turning 18 this year, which means she graduates high school and moves onto something new in her life. I’m kinda nervous for her to leave home, but it’s something she has to try.  
School started back up in January. The coldest month of winter. Ever. Axel and I were standing outside the school, waiting for the bell to ring to let us go back in from recess.  
But I noticed something odd was happening to Axel. He didn’t talk to me about it, but something was definitely up.  
I wondered about many different things. Maybe his parents are splitting, maybe he’s getting a sibling? I really don’t know, but he seemed really out of it. 

As the start of Spring started to come around, Axel was acting even more weirder than he was. It was really bothering me. My best friend wasn’t talking to me and it was obvious he didn’t want to talk to me.  
He started to hang out with the grade 8’s. But this time, I finally caught Axel on the walk back home from school.  
“Axel, wait up.” I jogged up to him. He glanced at me but kept his hands in his pockets.  
“Hey Lijah.” He said, smiling to me. I frowned and put my hands in my own pockets.  
“Don’t call me that… What’s going on with you?” I asked. He fell silent. He kept walking and didn’t look at me. I frowned, thinking it was something I had done recently.  
“Was it me? What did I do?”  
“It’s not you, idiot. It’s something else, so just drop it.” I frowned at his reaction. Axel doesn’t talk to me that way. I huffed and stepped in front of him, making him stop walking.  
“Tell me what’s wrong. You’ve been acting so weird since New Years and all I want to know is what the hell is wrong!” I complained.  
Axel huffed and looked me in the eyes. His brown eyes were concerning and dark. A look I’ve never seen in them before.  
“Come with me.” He started walking a different direction away from our homes. I quickly followed after him. I really wanted to know what was happening to him.  
We eventually made it to the old train tracks. He sat down on one of the rails, and ran a hand through his hair.  
“You gotta listen, and listen well. ‘Cause I’m not gonna go off and say it again.” He stated. His tone of voice even changed. I just nodded and sat on the railing across from him.  
He looked at me before he hung his head.  
“When New Years hit… My parents decided to get a divorce,” I frowned. “It was only a few days later when I met a guy. He was 17, maybe 18? But he noticed my behaviour and decided to hook me up with something that he said could relax me. I followed him to a little shack type house thing, and all I could smell was a skunk.” I frowned more and tilted my head.  
“We went inside and I saw a bunch of guys. They were all laid back, smoking with beer and food. The guy sat me down on this big couch and handed me…. He handed me a doobie.” I stared at him.  
“You did marijuana?!” I screamed.  
He sat there, silent in front of me. He took a long deep breath before he finally looked me in the eyes.  
“Yeah. I did, but I got… a problem… I… I can’t stop doing it. I can’t stop smoking it. It’s just something that I… can’t let go of now” I tensed.  
“No… Come on! Axel you’re better than this! Don’t do drugs, you idiot!” He huffed and stood up.  
“What else was I supposed to do?! Go to my best friends ‘perfect goody two shoes’ house?! I couldn’t do that! I feel sick thinking of your family!! Thinking of those kids who are so perfect that nothing is wrong in their life! Where their parents are still happily married! Where they feel loved! It’s not fair! I hate it! ”  
I stared at Axel.  
“You and I shouldn’t be friends! I’m a ‘bad influence’! Just go home Taylor!” He yelled before he stormed off away from me.  
I felt my throat tighten up. Axel has never called me ‘perfect goody two shoes’ before. Only kids at our school do. The kids who aren’t as skilled as me so to say. Suddenly my eyes started to water up. It was stupid to get so upset over something like this, but Axel was my best friend.  
I ran home, straight upstairs and into my room. I slammed the door shut and went to my bed. I didn’t want to be bothered. I wanted to be left alone, so I didn’t have to talk about what happened.  
Was this the end of my first ever friendship…? My parents would flip out if they found out I was friends with… With a Hessian. I think I would understand his struggle with his parents divorce. He didn’t need to turn to a thing that will literally kill him if he does it too much. I’m worried about him. But… I guess he isn’t worried about me anymore…  
Nicole knocked on my bedroom door before she opened the door.  
“Elijah…? What’s wrong kiddo? Mom and dad told me you stormed up here as soon as you got in…” She stated. My hands formed to fists and I grabbed the closest pillow and threw it towards the door. She quickly closed it before opening it again.  
“Hey!! Don’t do that!” She walked into my room and closed the door, picking up the pillow and throwing it back at me. I didn’t let her see my face, but I just let the pillow hit me.  
She walked over to the side of the bed and knelt down.  
“Hey… Hey, what’s wrong…?” I glanced to her. My eyes red and puffy from my crying.  
“It’s nothing. Now go away.” I pulled the blanket over me to hide me. I heard her sigh before she pulled back the covers.  
“Was it just a crappy day at school?” I shook my head.  
“Talk to me Elijah… I’m here for you.” It took me a few moments before I decided to finally tell her about the situation. 

She frowned and hung her head; her hands clasping together on her lap.  
“I’m so sorry Elijah… This shouldn’t have happened between the two of you.” I simply shrugged and hugged my blanket to my chest.  
“Don’t do that…” She took the blanket from me. “It’s not something to just shrug off… He was your best friend, you can’t just abandon him…”  
“Why not? He’s clearly decided to abandon me.” I argued. She sighed and shook her head.  
“It happens… People change as they grow up, I just don’t want you to get hurt from what could happen next.”  
“What’s next?” I asked, looking at her.  
Nicole took a deep breath and looked me in the eyes.  
“He’s just not gonna be the same, and I want you to be ready for that. He may come to you for help later on, and he’ll be a different person but right now… Since you’re so young, I would… suggest you just let him do him.” She said, sitting on the bed next to me and rubbing my back. I frowned and looked down to the floor.  
“Do you think we’ll ever be friends again?” I muttered. She was quiet for a second before hugging me.  
“That’s all on what he decides what to do next. But I hope so, you two were a good duo.” She added.  
I sighed deeply before hugging her back. I was tired of this day and I wanted it to be over. It was too much to handle in one day. That and school piled on top of that. I just wanted to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay Tuned for Chapter 3 : High School


	3. High School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elijah heads into his first year of high school. Grade 9. yet he meets someone new in his life.

It’s now 2002. Two years have passed since I last spoke with Axel and now we are heading into high school. After the fight with Axel, I didn’t really make any new friends. I stuck to myself and tried to prove him wrong, but in reality he didn’t care enough about what happened to me, or what I was trying to prove. I was just trying to prove to myself that I wasn’t what he said.   
I have no idea what he is up to anymore. Before Nicole left for University, she told me to stop thinking about it. Try to become a better person than he is. I’ve tried that, and personally I think it’s working.   
The house seems quite empty without her around. Her bedroom was empty with only a few small things left over from when she still lived with us.   
Before high school started, I asked my parents if we could go for a wardrobe change. Luckily, they said yes. So I bought myself new things to wear for a new change to myself and the environment. Of course, the night before the start of school I sat up until midnight getting my new bag setup for school. If I am going to be Mr. Perfect throughout the school, I better play the part.   
I had two notebooks that had splitters in it, before I decided to pack up a binder and a pencil case. I wanted to be ready for a new year. A new school year, which means a new me. A new Elijah Taylor. 

My dad drove me to school. From the middle of a small little area, away from the rest of the city, we drove up and into the mountain range. We went past the sign, “Welcome To Highland Falls”. Once we pulled up to the school, my dad parked right in front of it. I looked towards the school; It was a much larger building than I wanted it to be. I felt lost just by looking at it. On the left side of the front steps was a sign in bright white. 

Welcome to Preston Springs!

I took a long deep breath before I got out of the car.  
“Have a safe day, Elijah. You’ll be riding the bus home, okay?” I looked to my dad and gave him a nod.   
“Yep, bye dad.. Love ya.” I closed the car door and put my bag over my shoulder. I started walking up to the school when I heard him drive off. Man was it much different from what I pictured.   
The building went up maybe about 4 floors. In the middle at the top was a large bell. The walls were a bright red, the roof a dark deep brown. The entire school was surrounded by the forest and kind of on the mountain range.   
The steps leading up to the large black doors were covered in students. I saw some people from my grade, and I saw people from older grades as well. I scanned the area, and I already spotted the cliques. From the groups of football players to the “fancy popular” girls; everyone was split into their own social groups. Sadly, I even saw the Hessians. They were dressed in all black, looking like complete rebels. Among them, I saw Axel. He looked like he actually fit in with the group. At least one of us made friends over the years.   
I gripped the arm of my bag before I nodded once to myself and headed up and inside the school. I went straight to the gymnasium, this is where all of the new grade 9 kids went. The hallways were full of students talking to each other. Catching up from their summer. The gym wasn’t as full as the hallways, but there were people in there. I would assume students that are new, don’t have many friends, or are in here for a quiet place.   
I sighed before I took a spot on the bleachers. I put my bag beside me and scanned the area. The gym was pretty big and it had a giant stage. I ran a hand through my hair and pulled out one of my books.   
I got comfortable before opening it, and started to read. The gym was quiet enough to get a few pages in before some guy came over to me. I instantly acted like I didn’t notice him.   
He leaned back and cleared his throat before talking.   
“You’re a grade 9 right?” I paused and glanced over to him. He wore several different rings on his fingers, a bunch of necklaces, a long sleeve shirt with the sleeves rolled up; blue jeans on with simple boots on.   
His eyes were light brown, while he had long brown hair to his shoulders.   
“Um, yeah I am.”   
“I’m Dean Hemsworth.” He said, extending a hand to me. I shook his hand before putting my book away.   
“I’m Elijah Taylor.”   
“Elijah… That’s a fancy name.” I nodded slightly.   
“What grade are you in?”   
“10. Not much older than you actually. I help out with the school and get the grade 9’s situated for the first day.” I nodded, understanding why he was talking to me now.   
“So you found me, and decided I was an easy target to talk to, due to me sitting alone?”  
“Chill out, Elijah, don’t read me like a book…” He couldn’t hold back a chuckle. I couldn’t help but smile along with him and shake my head.   
“You were sitting here alone, I just decided to join you. A lot of grade 9’s like to be cliques when they first get here. So I thought you were one who was… left out.” I sighed and looked down to my shoes.   
“Yeah, I guess you could say that…” He was silent for a second before he stood up.   
“Come on, Elijah.” Dean walked down the stairs. I frowned but put on my bag and followed after him.   
“Don’t worry, you’ll be back here before the bell rings. I’m gonna show you around the school.” He stated, putting his hands in his pockets. I looked at him before nodding in agreement.   
“Okay.. Lead the way Hemsworth.”   
Dean gave me a smile before he started walking around the school, showing it to me. It really was 4 floors, but there was an elevator up to the bell. Each floor had locks on it, and classrooms.   
The main floor was dedicated to the arts and gym. Theater, visual arts, music, and other stuff. The second floor was to the science and technology hall. The third floor had the library and the english, languages, and geography classrooms. Then the fourth floor was the math and history hall.   
“What were you best at in your middle school?” Dean asked me, keeping his hands in his pockets as we both headed back downstairs.  
“Um… Basically everything… They used to call me ‘The Perfect Boy’...” He looked at me.   
“So, you’re basically one of the people who will end up on the honor roll before grade 9 semester 1 ends?” He questioned with a boyish smile.   
I rolled my eyes.   
“I guess so…” He chuckled and shook his head.   
“It’s okay. Those people tend to do best in life. Unless they don’t have street smarts then… I guess you won’t be as great as the Hessians in that department.”  
“Can we not talk about them?” He paused and looked at me.   
“Um, yeah… Sorry, I didn’t know it was a touchy subject…” I shook my head to his words.   
“Just a past thing that I don’t like talking about…” Dean nodded and stayed quiet after that, up until we got to the gym again.   
He let me go through first and I gathered up with the rest of the grade 9’s. Dean met up with the other older students that help the younger grades with the school. I watched as they told us which floors were which and told us the rules. I made mental notes about them, knowing I’m gonna have to write them down so I don’t forget them.   
Apparently, due to how many students do drugs here, there is a separate part for them to go hang out before school, and during lunch. I glanced around the room before looking back to the older grades.   
We all got our timetables; our classes. Before they let us go on our own, they all had us introduce each other, which was one of the worst things. Although there were people from different districts there, so that was pretty interesting.   
But the moment Axel and I made eye contact, he turned away and went back to his Hessian friends. I couldn’t help but look down and just wait for the events to be over. Finally, they let us go. Dean walked over to me and nudged me.   
“Say, if you don’t want to be alone during lunch, you can come hang out with me okay? I know getting back to school can be hard and all, and high school is challenging but you know, I’ll be here for you, friend.” He said, smiling at me.   
I stared at me before smiling back at him.   
“Thank you Dean. I needed to hear that… but uh, I didn’t know we’re friends now.” He shrugged and put his hands in his pockets.   
“Everyone needs at least one friend.” He stated, before leaving the gym. I headed up to my English class and the day just continued on from there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for Chapter 4 : Getting to know Dean Hemsworth


	4. Getting To Know Dean Hemsworth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elijah has decided that he wanted to get to know the grade 10 that he met.

Even though grade 9 was going by fairly fast, I decided to take time out of my lunch, and sometimes out of my study breaks to get to know Dean. He was very kind to me in the very beginning, and I want to repay him with kindness even though that sounds really cheesy.   
I’ve sat with him on occasion, but most of the time during lunch I’m just working away on my school work so I’m nowhere behind the rest of the class.   
But this time, I decided to put that aside and sat with Dean Hemsworth.   
Even though the cafeteria is usually packed full of students, Deans table with his few friends always has a spot that’s empty. So this time I decided to get my lunch and go straight to his table. Obviously the cafeteria was split into clique groups, but I didn’t pay much attention to them or their words.   
I set my tray down on the table.   
“May I join you?” Dean looked up to me before smiling. He nodded and moved over just a bit for me to be able to sit with them.   
“Nice of you to join us, Taylor.” He stated. I rolled my eyes.   
“If you're always gonna call me Taylor I could sit in the hallway.” He chuckled.   
“Nah Elijah, I’m nicer than that.” We both started to dig in as the small group of friends talked about school, how to get good grades, girls, boys; basically all of the above. I listened to each word carefully before one of them started to talk about sexuality. It wasn’t the first thing I wanted to learn about Dean but it came up anyways.   
“Straight as a doorknob Nick.” He stated. I looked to him before I continued to eat my lunch.   
“What about you, Niner?” Nick asked. I looked to him and shrugged.   
“Unsure at the moment…” I muttered. Dean looked at me and rubbed my back.   
“You’ve got your entire life ahead of you. Take your time, Elijah.” I smiled to him and kept eating.   
“So! How’s grade 9 treating you?”   
“Pretty good actually, I think… I’m doing the best I can in my classes. I feel pretty good about it all.” Dean smiled and nodded.   
“Now that’s what I want to hear from a grade 9.”   
“How about grade 10?” I asked.   
“Eish, it’s a bit hard, but it’s all good. Only a few problems.” Dean said, before he continued eating his lunch.   
Halfway through lunch, the majority of the cafeteria had left to go to their classes, hang out in the halls or the ‘pit’. Here the pit is where the Hessians can go. At our table, it was just Dean and I. I finished my lunch, put the tray away and returned back to him.   
“Say, um… I wanna get to know you…” I muttered, slightly embarrassed. Dean looked at me and ate a fry.   
“Ask away Elijah.” I looked to him and gave a soft smile.   
“What about your parents? Are they still married…? What are your views on drugs? Do you have any siblings?” I asked. He looked at me.   
“What, have you been keeping those for this very moment?” He chuckled. “My parents are still married, my mother is native and my father is American. I’m not a fan of them, but every once in a while I do need a cigarette… No siblings, it’s just me myself and I.”   
I nodded slightly.   
“What are your views on the Hessians…?”   
“Well, I wish they would do better with their lives… Focus more on school life, and less about who has the drugs with them. But I’m just gonna let them do them.” I nodded once.  
“Why are you asking about them..?” He questioned.   
I was silent for a little bit, before I scanned the cafeteria.   
“My old best friend does drugs now… I used to hang out with him all the time until his parents divorced and now… We just don’t talk to each other.” I muttered. I didn’t like the idea of spilling my heart to him, but I just needed someone to talk to.  
Dean nodded and noticed my uncomfortable behaviour.   
“Do you have any siblings?” I looked at him and smiled, thinking of Nicole.   
“An older sister named Nicole. She used to go here, but she graduated a few years back.”   
“Nicole Taylor… Her name does ring a bell.” He added. I rolled my eyes and nudged him.   
“She was a bit of a trouble maker, but since she left for University she’s gotten a lot better. Her attendance improved, her work improved and her attention span improved. She’s doing really well. Even though I do miss her sometimes…”  
“Sounds like the two of you were really close…” I hummed with a nod.   
“Yeah… Even though some kids don’t get along with their siblings, Nicole and I really did get along.”   
I heard Dean chuckle.   
“That is something special. Do you talk to her often?”  
“She tends to call.” I added. The bell rang, which disturbed our conversation. He stood up and grabbed his tray.   
“I will see you tomorrow.” I stood up and put my bag over my shoulder.   
“Then I will see you then!” I smiled to him before I left the room, going to my class after lunch.   
I went to my classes, did all the school work I was supposed to and went to my locker at the end of the day. I gathered the things I needed for homework and went out to the buses. I found mine quickly, since it’s always the last bus in the line up. I got on, and sat near the back, sort of in the middle.   
I looked out the window with my bag on my right. I looked at the scattered students, walking to buses or cars parked in the parking lot. Students got on my bus and I leaned back pulling out one of my books and started to read. The smell of marjiuana walked past me and after that, I couldn’t focus at all.  
I know who that is. It’s Axel Moore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay Tuned for Chapter 5 : Snow Day


	5. Snow Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elijah goes with Dean out into the day of a snow day.

I woke up at my usual time, 6:30 am. I went to the bathroom and got myself ready for the day before going back to my room to get dressed. I put on a burgundy shirt and black jeans and grabbed my bag. I checked the clock before heading downstairs. It was already 7.   
I walked into the kitchen, my mom sitting at the table with a crossword puzzle. She looked to me and gave me a soft smile.   
“Good morning my Elijah. It turns out that today is a snow day…” she stated. I paused before putting my bag on my chair and went to the window. I looked out at the streets and saw the snow almost up to the windows on houses and garages.   
“I could’ve slept in…” I muttered to myself.   
“Well, hopefully there will be school tomorrow and you can go.” She added. I nodded to myself before grabbing my bag.   
“I’m gonna… go upstairs, okay?” She nodded and I went straight upstairs to my room. I put my bag down at the end of my bed and went over to my desk. I moved things around over the years, and now my desk is right by the window and my bed is where my desk used to be.   
I grabbed a few notebooks from my classes and pulled out my binder as well. I went over to the desk and set everything down before rolling up my sleeves. I sat down and opened my notebook then binder and started to do the homework that was assigned.   
Around 10 am, my mom came upstairs and knocked on my door. I paused my work and opened it. She smiled softly to me.   
“I’m sorry to interrupt you, whatever you were up to, but you have a friend at the door.” My first thought was Axel, but I knew it wasn’t him. I nodded and stepped out of my room and closed the door.   
“Thank you mom,” I patted her arm before going downstairs. I went to the front door and opened it to find Dean standing there looking cold as ever.   
“Hey, morning Taylor.” He stated. I stared.   
“How did you find out where I live?”   
“Really? Not, you look cold, please come in?” I blinked and opened the door for him.   
“Come in..” He chuckled and walked in.   
“I asked around and eventually found out.” He shivered. I closed the door behind him.   
“Why are you here?”   
“It’s a snow day; I was curious if you wanted to walk and talk?” He said as my mom came back downstairs.   
“Hello there.” Dean smiled to her.   
“Hello Mrs. Taylor. Um, I’m Dean Hemsworth.” He held out her hand to her. She shook his hand as I started to get dressed to go outside.   
“Is it okay if I go walk around a bit with Dean?” I asked. My mom smiled and nodded.   
“Just don’t be out too late, okay? And Please be safe.” I put on my boots, coat and scarf.   
“I will mom,” I gestured Dean to the door. “I’ll see you later. Love you!” I grabbed my hat and went outside with him.   
Once we got outside, Dean put his hands in his pockets.   
“Well she seems nice.” I laughed and started walking.   
“She really is.” He smiled and kept walking with me.   
Overall we didn’t really find specific topics to talk about. We went on and on about different things. From school to what our lives were like when we were kids. It was a bit hard to talk about, so I barely mentioned Axel in the whole conversation. We walked around town, more into the populated area.   
I learnt more about him as we walked. I found out his interests and what he likes to do in his spare time. I also learned that he lives in the more populated area. So in a way he walked a good hour to my place.   
I was really cold by the time we got to the main road of Highland Falls. We passed a police station on our way, since Highland Falls has so many dangerous things going around. Close by was the falls. Well, one of the 3 waterfalls Highland has.   
We went straight into the closest library we could find. It wasn’t that far actually. We sat down at one of the tables at the far back.   
“You really walked to get to my house, huh?” I asked, taking off my jacket and hanging it up on the back of my chair. Dean shrugged and took off his outdoor stuff as well.   
“It wasn’t that big of a deal. I would’ve called first, but I figured you would’ve slept in.” I smiled and shook my head.   
“You got me wrong. I was up since 6:30 this morning. I didn’t go back to bed.”   
“What were you doing then…?”  
“Just, the normal homework…” I muttered. He scoffed and shook his head.   
“You are always working away aren’t you? You’re that dedicated.” I smiled and rolled my eyes at him.   
“Yeah yeah, I like my schooling… Whatever.” I stood up and started to look through the library’s books that I could possibly rent out. 

Over this one single day, I figured out that Dean and I are genuine friends. I didn’t think I would ever come around to replacing Axel, but here I am. And I’m not upset about it. We spent a lot of the day at the library, talking, reading and being teenagers.   
When we finally got back to my place, he said his goodbyes and went back to his home. Honestly, I haven’t had this type of good day in a long time. It was something that I was gonna remember.   
I went back to my room after I had stew dinner with my parents. I called Nicole and ended up telling her about my day.   
“I’m actually really glad to hear that tone of voice again…” She said. I paused and leaned back against my bed.   
“What do you mean…?”  
“Well, ever since… Axel stopped talking to you, you didn’t have that tone of voice. An excited, happy about life tone. I’m glad you’ve found yourself a new friend, because… You really needed one.” She stated; I could tell the tone in her voice was genuine content. I smiled and checked the time.   
“Thank you Nicole… but, I need to go to bed if there is gonna be school tomorrow.”  
“Sleep well kiddo. I’ll call you later.”  
“Bye Nicole.”  
“Bye Elijah, love you.” I smiled.  
“Love you too.” She hung up after that, and that’s when I packed up my bag again for school, if there was any the next day. I got everything I needed in my bag before I went downstairs and said my good nights to my parents.   
I headed back upstairs, got ready for bed and climbed in. I actually slept well that night. The first time in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for Chapter 6 : The First Talk


	6. The First Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All I have to say is that there are some feels in this chapter...

Before I knew it, time was flying by faster than I could keep track of it. Christmas came, New Years went; it’s now 2003. Next thing I know, Summer happens. Grade 9 is officially over, and now I’m going into grade 10. Dean is going into grade 11, poor guy.   
Most of my summer was spent up in my room, or downstairs in the basement playing tabletop games with my parents. Summer around here gets really hot right in the middle, during June. My parents don’t like the idea of air conditioning so we try to spend time in the coolest part of the house.   
There were days when Dean and I would hang out. Walk around town, go to the waterfalls and talk about the summer, the next grade we’re going into. We talked about our families, the birthdays we have coming up and the time we spend with our families.   
Those days made summer worth being fun again. There were times where Dean would smoke around me, but he didn’t do it too often, since he knew that I’m not a fan of that type of stuff.   
Nicole came home every once in a while to say hi to us all, spend some quality time with us before she went back to University to spend time with her friends. She would listen to me rambling about school and friends, which I feel thankful for.   
If I wasn’t with my family or Dean, I was at the library reading, teaching myself new things.   
But there were times when I would be walking home, or walking with Dean and students from our school would drive by and yell out things to us. Mainly just to me…   
I was still the Perfect boy of the school, and I’ve started to get used to being called it. My life changed only a little bit, my friends changed and how I look on life changed. But the feeling of being called “Perfect” still bothered me at times.   
In a way I was being bullied, but I wouldn’t dare tell anyone about it. No one unless it was Nicole.   
I found the safest place for me to not be called Perfect was at the library. And I stayed there as long as I could some days.   
Up until he approached me and talked to me for the first time in years. 

I was sitting at the back of the library tables, reading just one of the books I rented out. It was quiet, still and almost empty, but I still read in the library. My eyes were glued to the page as I read. I didn’t pay much attention to the sounds around the library up until the chair in front of me was pulled out.   
I glanced up and my heart was almost in my throat for a second.   
Axel sat in front of me. His brown eyes looked tired, and his hair was a complete mess. He wore a white tank top under a black jacket. His hands had a few rings that looked beaten up. His forehead had a bandage on the side. He looked lost; confused and… he looked alone.   
“Hey…” He muttered. I put my book down.   
“Hey…”   
We sat in silence for a little, to a point where I was getting uncomfortable so I stood up to leave.   
“Wait no, Elijah wait.” I tensed and looked at him.   
“I need to talk to you…” I swallowed hard before deciding to sit back down. I put the book in my side bag.   
“About..?”   
He looked even more lost than when he first sat down.   
“I have a lot I want to say to you…” I nodded slowly.   
“Then why are you stalling?” He huffed and glared at me. Something I was sort of used to by now.   
“Are you able to meet up at the old train tracks later?” So many memories flashed through my mind when he said that. The only train tracks… Axel and I basically grew up on those train tracks. I gave him a small quick nod.   
He stood up and nodded.   
“Around 6, okay?” He left before I could argue the time. I watched him leave and in the back of my mind I was scared of meeting up with him.   
I packed everything up before I stood. I left the library as fast as I could and went straight home. I didn’t speak to my parents when I saw them, I just went to my room and to the phone.   
I called Nicole as fast as I could, but was put on voicemail. I huffed and decided to leave her a message.   
“Hey Nicole. It’s Elijah, uh… When you get the chance, please… PLEASE call me back. Something happened and I honestly don’t know what to do. I need your advice and you’re the first person I thought of. It’s not that bad, just… Just call me and I’ll explain. Bye…” I hung up and looked at the phone for a good 10 minutes before I went to my closet.   
I pulled out a shoe box. It’ll show stupid, but I keep things in shoe boxes as memories… Something I picked up from Nicole when I was really young and I haven’t exactly stopped.   
I sat it on my desk and opened it. At the very top were things from Dean and I; when we hung out over the summer or winter break. I took those things out; movie tickets, Polaroid pictures and small little things from our walks. Stones, pinecones, and other things.   
Finally I reached the memories from Axel and I.   
I paused before I took out the last picture I have of the two of us. It was during the winter break in grade 6, almost grade 7. Both of us were in the snow; my mother took a picture of us building a snowman. I couldn’t help but give a slight smile to it, and set it to the side of the desk.   
Next was peanut. This was a good memory… Axel and I used to spend springtime trying to feel the squirrels that came around. We would bring a bag of peanuts to the train tracks and leave a trail of peanuts for them to follow us. Axel was brave enough to want to have a squirrel in his hand, so he left a peanut in his hand and waited for the squirrel to actually get on it.   
Next was a receipt to a drive in movie we went to with his family. A new movie came out, called The Emperor’s New Groove. Axel and I were so excited to see it that we got his parents to drive us to the drive in so we could watch it. I remember sitting on the roof of his parents car with a blanket, watching it with popcorn and onion rings. That was a good memory too.  
The rest of it was a number of stones from different places. Some shells that we collected together from going to the beach. But the majority of the box was a bunch of Polaroids that our families took. A lot of memories from those really made it worth keeping.   
I slowly sat down at my desk and took a deep breath. I was really going to see Axel at the old train tracks. I was so nervous… What was going to happen..? So many questions popped into my head and I started to worry that it wasn’t a good idea.   
But right before 6 rolled around, I told my parents I was going for a walk, and headed to the old train tracks. It was years before I actually visited them. I figured Axel would bring his new friends there and they would do the things they do.   
I put my hands in my pockets and looked around the area as I walked. The forest hasn’t really changed much. The pathway was a bit overgrown but that’s what to expect for a few years of inactivity.   
But the time I got to the train tracks, Axel was already sitting on the rails. My heart raced inside my chest and my throat felt swollen. He sat there, with a stick in his hand as he grew something in the dirt. He had a cigarette in between his lips while his black jacket was on the side.   
How much he reminded me of when we were kids was crazy. He would look exactly like that when we were 12 years old.   
I gathered my courage and went over to him, fiddling with the fluff inside my jean pockets. Axel glanced up when he saw my shoes and stood up instantly, almost falling over the rails in the process.   
I couldn’t help but give a small smile to how he struggled to stay standing. He quickly grabbed the cigarette and threw it on the ground, stomping on it.   
“Um, hey…”   
“Hey…”   
We stood there in each others presence while a light breeze went between us. I looked down to the wooden pieces of the train track before Axel cleared his throat.   
“Um, walk with me…” He grabbed his jacket and started walking the train tracks, like we used to. I watched him go for a little before deciding to catch up with him.   
“What is it you want to talk about?”  
“Can we just walk in silence for one second?” He looked to me. “Just for a second…?” I looked to him and nodded slowly. I don’t know what he does in his spare time anymore, but by that reaction, it seemed like he didn’t have his thoughts all in order.   
We walked down the train track for a good 5 minutes before he finally broke the silence we’ve gotten accustomed to.   
“What’s your life like…?” I looked to him. “Now, since high school started..?” He muttered.   
I hummed to his response and looked down to the rusted rails.   
“Um… Slow, boring, but good… I’ve… met a new friend.”   
“That Dean guy right?”  
“What, are you stalking me?” I questioned with a slight amused tone. Axel actually gave me a small smile.   
“No, no… He’s on DECA, the school’s like… Planner people. He plans everything with them.” I nodded.   
“Yeah, I know.. He’s actually quite interesting.” He hummed before we fell silent again.   
“How’s… your home life..?” I asked, trying not to stir up an attitude from him.   
Axel stayed quiet for a little before he put on his jacket and lit a new cigarette. He gave me a small shrug before he took what seemed like a very long drag.   
“Boring. I barely go there anymore. Just to sleep really.” He looked forward. I nodded once and just decided to drop the conversation there.   
“Why… Did you want to talk..?” I asked as I stopped walking. He looked back to me and took a deep breath before taking the cigarette from between his lips.   
“I wanted…” He paused before he kicked a stone. “To see if you wanted to be, maybe friends again…” He grumbled. I paused. My entire body felt as if it went numb. I had this sensation in my chest of wanting to cry, wanting to hug him and wanting to push him away from me and run as far as possible. I felt as if my legs were going to tremble and I would fall to the ground.   
After being used to being without Axel for so many years, now he comes back to me and wants to be my friend again?   
“You hurt me, Axel.” I stated. I saw him tense as he looked to me.   
“Out of everyone I knew, you were the person I would turn to if I got hurt. You were always there for me when I needed someone to talk to. But… that day you called me “perfect”... That hurt me a lot. I didn’t want to hear it from you. But I did.” my throat felt as if it was swelling again. I felt like throwing up but also crying. This shere panic was swarming my chest, terrified for what he was going to say to me in response.   
“Elijah… I’m sorry.” I looked at him carefully. My eyes started to water and I had to pull my attention away from him. My hands started to shake and I held my feelings back.   
“Elijah…?” I held up my hand to stabilize myself. I took a few deep breaths before I looked at him. He seemed nervous, fiddling with the back of his hair and held the cigarette in his free hand.   
“I don’t know if you can promise me this… But if we want to be friends again you have to tell me you won’t call me perfect ever again…” Axel instantly looked to me and nodded.   
“Okay… I’ll try not to…” I swallowed hard and cleared my throat with a small nod.   
“Thank you… But, this doesn’t put us back to grade 7 again… We,” I paused. “Have to get to know each other again, okay?” He nodded.   
“Okay… Um, Elijah?” I looked to him.   
“Thank you for talking to me…” He gave me a small smile. I smiled slightly myself before giving him a nod.   
“I gotta get home… I'll see you later..” I waved slightly to him and started heading back home.   
I left him there but as I walked I felt so many different feelings. I didn’t know if I was to feel sorry for him, or happy that we’re sort of friends again. But deep down I knew that my parents wouldn’t accept me being friends with him. As long as I came home looking and smelling the same as I left, I’m sure they wouldn’t find anything out.   
By the time I reached the old pathway back to down, I glanced behind me. I didn’t see him, but I smiled. I felt okay for the first time all day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for Chapter 7 : Grade 10


	7. Grade 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elijah heads into grade 10 with a few new different things in his life.

Grade 10 started very soon after that. The first day, I was nervous. I packed everything, got ready and had my dad drive me in. The front steps were just as packed as they were on the first day of grade 9. I gripped my bag before closing my eyes. I took a deep breath before getting out of the car. I said my goodbye to my dad and headed to the stairs.   
Looking around, I searched for Dean first then Axel. But almost as usual, Axel was with the group of hessians surrounding a pit with buds in it. I shook my head and headed in. I almost ran into a ladder before Dean yelled out to me.   
“Hold up there Taylor!” He gripped the top of the ladder. Looking up, I took a step back and smiled. He smiled back to me. Today, this time his hair was up in a man bun. He wore a blue shirt with a white bird on it and black jeans. He still had a number of necklaces and rings on.   
“Man am I glad to see you.”   
“Oh, I feel so treasured.” He chuckled as he came down. “Sorry about that…” He moved the ladder to the side. I shook my head and gripped the arm of my bag.   
“You’re still part of DECA?”  
“Yeah, it’s kinda something I wanna do for the rest of my years here.” I smiled with a nod.   
“Can we walk and talk again?” He smiled and dusted his hands off on his pants.   
“Lead the way.”   
I started down the hallway of the school and started to explain to him about Axel. Dean already knew about him because I talked about him back in grade 9, but this time I had something more to tell him.   
“Personally, I’d say you should watch your back and don’t get too comfortable around him…” I frowned and stopped walking.   
“Why do you say that?”  
“Well… Have you seen him? He’s a druggy… I don’t want you to end up getting wrapped up in that, or have to deal with him turning his back on you again. It hurts the trust you can build for people…”   
I sighed. I know he’s right, but I really wanted to trust Axel.   
“Will you watch my back?” He smiled and nicked my shoulder.   
“What are friends for?” I rolled my eyes and checked the time on the wall.   
“Well, I have to head to class. Don’t fall off any ladders okay? You could really break a neck and I don’t want you going to the hospital..” He chuckled and shook his head.   
“Be safe Elijah, I’ll see you at lunch.” He headed back to the front entrance of the high school. I smiled as I watched him go before I headed to my first class. Halfway through summer we got our timetables.   
I went into class and sat in the middle of the room. I greeted the teacher before I pulled out my notebook and pencil. I was ready for grade 10 to start. Only a few minutes passed and the bell rang. The grade 9s right now were being shown around the school while the older grades were in their classes.   
I fiddled with the pencil in my hand as I watched students walk into the room. I was sort of expecting to see Axel but sadly he didn’t show up. Obviously, he wouldn’t bother to take enhanced math.  
The day started off normal; I went to my morning classes, did my work and set off to lunch. I talked to the few people I do in my classes before I headed to the Cafeteria to meet Dean there.   
“Elijah.” I jumped but looked behind me. Axel stood there, his hair slightly neater than usual. He was dressed in ripped black jeans and a white t-shirt. Over his shoulder was the usual black jacket he seems to really love to wear.   
“Hey…” I muttered. Axel glanced around before gesturing for me to follow him. I looked back to the empty table before following him.   
“Where are we going?”   
“Outside..” I nodded once and followed him out to the pit. I watched him light a cigarette and put on his jacket. I pulled my attention to the sad looking pit. I bet it once was a really lovely looking fire pit for some classes but now it’s covered in joint and cigarette buds. The place didn’t smell too great either.   
“Axel…” I looked up to him. He looked to me before he made the realization.   
“Right… Shit, come with me…” He started to walk. I swallowed hard and followed after him. All we did was circle the school a few times.   
“How’s the first day going?” he asked, running a hand through his hair. I shrugged slightly.   
“Morning I have math and history…” He smirked.   
“I bet you love it.”   
“Don’t be a dick…” I looked to him. “But yeah…” We both shared a small laugh. I looked down as we walked. It wasn’t an awkward walk. It was more of a relaxing, quiet time with each other walking. Something we used to do.   
“I missed you man… I was a fucking idiot to think that getting into this mess was a good idea.” I stayed quiet for a second.   
“You weren’t in the right mind… You were going through something…”  
“Yeah and I should’ve gone to you.” He stopped walking and looked at me. I stopped and looked at him.  
“I wish I didn’t change…” Taking a deep breath, putting my hands in my pockets. “We wouldn’t have to rebuild. You would trust me and we’d be doing stupid things. You’d be getting straight A’s and I’d be getting sent to the office every class.” I smiled slightly, remembering what middle school was like with Axel.   
“Yeah, but people change,” I lost the smile and looked him in the eyes. “People change for good or for worse. It’s harder to see it than to say it.”  
“Elijah, did I change for worse?” I fell silent. I looked down to the grass as the sun caught the two of us. The leaves rustled in the surrounding trees as the wind blew.   
“Guess that answers my question…” I looked at him.   
“I’m not too sure yet. You could’ve changed for worse, you could’ve changed for better. But I wasn’t with you when you did, so I don’t know yet. You’ll have to give me some time…” He looked into my eyes and gave a sad nod.   
“Don’t worry Axel,” I went to him and put a hand on his arm. “We’ll rebuild and we’ll be friends again… It’ll just take some time.” I smiled slightly to him before walking back to the school.   
I felt bad for leaving Axel with those words, but it’s true. He needed to learn that we can’t just go back to what friendship we had before he ruined it. 

I went back inside and straight to the cafeteria where I found Dean with his few friends. I sat beside him and put my bag on the ground beside me.   
“Where were you?” Dean asked, nudging me. I took a long deep breath.   
“Just, on a walk around the school with Axel..”  
“Axel Moore?” One of his friends spoke up. I tensed but looked at him and nodded. This guy’s name was Robin.   
“Man, I heard he’s living in a motel away from home. After he was introduced to drugs he just stopped going home.”  
“That’s enough, drop it…” Dean interrupted. I frowned and looked down at the table.   
“Don’t worry about that okay? You need to eat though!” He pushed his tray towards me. “Eat.”   
I took a deep breath before smiling to Dean and started to eat. I listened to them all talk about the first day of grade 11. They would compare it to grade 10 and grade 9. I got in my word about grade 10 and how different it was for me but they all agreed that grade 10 was an awkward year.   
I also learned that the majority of the small friend group all have girlfriends. Dean was still single, since he keeps saying he’s waiting for the right girl. And me? Well, I’m still wondering myself what I am doing or who I am attracted to. I don’t give that much thought. 

The rest of the day sort of just rushed by me. I didn’t even think of time until the last bell rang for the end of the day. I left school and said my goodbyes to Dean and his friends before I boarded the bus. I sat on my usual side and looked out the window. When I saw Axel, I watched him until he boarded the bus. I didn’t know how to react exactly up until he sat down next to me.   
He smiled to me.   
“How was the rest of the day?” He asked, seemingly shy. I smiled back to him and told him about the rest of my day. I learned about the end of his day too. We ended up just talking until we got to our bus stop. We both got off and that’s where we said our goodbyes.   
I watched him walk off, lighting a cigarette, or maybe a joint as he walked away. I took a long deep breath before I turned around and started to walk home. I looked at the ground until I made it there. I looked at the house before I entered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay Tuned for Chapter 8 : the Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned for Chapter 2 : New Years.


End file.
